


Steve Meets Danny's Family

by simplyn2deep



Series: Poppi Gregorio ‘verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabbles, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says: drabbles in which Danny takes Steve to meet his family in New Jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 08-15 Irascible

**Author's Note:**

> These are the first "chapters" that make up the Poppi Gregorio 'verse. They were first written and posted in August as word of the day drabbles.
> 
> 08-15 Irascible, 08-16 Acumen, 08-17 Scion, 08-19 Multifarious, 08-20 Sublunary, 08-23 Inclement, 08-24 Kobold, 08-26 Regale, 08-27 Mordant, 08-28 Agog, 08-29 Captious and 08-31 Knell

The first time Danny described his grandfather to Steve, he didn’t believe him. He’d snorted and mumbled something about pot meeting the kettle. Now, three years later, Danny’s description of Poppi Gregorio as an ‘irascible old man’ is pretty dead on.

Poppi, as everyone but Steve was allowed to call him, was very much an angry old man and apparently really didn’t like Steve. The first words out of Gregorio’s mouth were to curse Steve, or his mother; Steve wasn’t sure who he was talking about.

“Don’t worry,” Danny said, “he takes a bit to warm up to new people.”


	2. 08-16 Acumen

After dinner, Danny was ushered off by his grandfather and Steve was left with Alessandra and Brady, Danny’s parents. Thankfully they liked Steve more than Gregorio did.

“It’s the Irish,” Brady said out of the blue. Steve raised a questioning eyebrow and the man continued. “Gregorio doesn’t much care for those of Irish descent.”

“That’s not true,” Alessandra tutted. “He likes you enough.”

Brady smiled at his wife before looking at Steve. “Sandra and I were married for two years before he stopped calling me the Irish Bastard.”

“What changed?” Steve asked.

“I was born,” Danny smiled and joined them.


	3. 08-17 Scion

“I don’t believe you,” Steve said.

“It’s true,” Brady said. “Sandra gave birth to his first grandson and we named him after Gregorio’s father.”

“My middle name is my other grandfather’s name,” Danny added.

“Daniel Bernard Williams,” Sandra said with a warm smile and a pat of Danny’s cheek.

“So...you’re saying for Gregorio to like me, Danny and I need to have a child...and name them after someone in the family.”

“Oh no Babe, that won’t do,” Danny said.

“Why not?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You got me shot the first day we met!” Danny exclaimed.


	4. 08-19 Multifarious

Steve and Danny sat back and watched, in horror and amazement, as Danny’s mother Alessandra and his Aunt Carmela put together an impromptu family reunion. There were activities, childhood places to visit, and lots and lots of meals.

Their work rivaled the powerpoint presentations Jenna used to put together.

“I think Chin would be awed by my mom and aunt,” Danny whispered.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help with anything?” Steve boldly asked.

“We’ve got everything covered, but Poppi’s going to need to be taken to see Nonna Beatrice,” Carmela said. “Why don’t you and Steve take him.”


	5. 08-20 Sublunary

They knew their time together was only sublunary, but that didn’t deter them from their activities. They made their way from the second floor, down the stairs to the living room, all the while trying not to giggle and give themselves away.

Danny stubbed his toe on the foot of the coffee table and his hand flew to his mouth to keep the string of curses muffled.

“Shh, Danno. You don’t want to wake the house…,” Steve whispered as he pulled Danny along.

“How can you possibly see?” Danny asked as he blindly followed.

“Built in night vision,” Steve deadpanned.


	6. 08-23 Inclement

“I have some good news and bad news,” Steve said as he joined Danny in the dining room.

Danny was on his second cup of coffee and reading the paper. “Don’t tell me Kono blew up the Islands…?” Danny joked.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Unfortunately for you, that hasn’t happened...yet.”

“So then what’s going on?” Danny asked.

Steve snagged a pastry from the plate. “Nasty storm kicking up over the Pacific. Tomorrow’s flight was canceled. Don’t know when it’ll be rescheduled.”

Danny nodded. “Does this mean we get to spend time with my other Grandparents?”


	7. 08-24 Kobold

Steve laughed as he listened to Danny’s Grandparents describe the kind of mischief he used to get into as a little boy.

“He was like a little kobold,” Danny’s grandfather, Bearnard said. “When no one was looking, he’d steal his parents keys so that they couldn’t leave.”

“Kobold?” Steve asked.

“Mischievous spirit,” Danny’s grandmother, Abiageal, said. “He’d always get away with it, too. Who would believe sweet little Danny could be so naughty...”

“Explains so much now,” Steve replied as Danny raised an eyebrow, “When you were at the hotel, you’d always move my keys so I couldn’t find them.”


	8. 08-26 Regale

From his spot leaning against the door frame, Danny watched as his dad and grandfather told Steve embarrassing stories about Danny from when he was a kid, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Steve was enjoying himself. 

In the last two weeks of their extended vacation, this was the first time he’d seen Steve so relaxed. Danny knew Steve was worried about whether his family would accept him, and with the exception of Poppi Gregorio, the family was very welcoming.

“Hey, Danno! Come join us!” Steve called out. “I gotta hear your version of skinny dipping at the Shore!”


	9. 08-27 Mordant

Steve stood outside the Williams’ home talking with Chin on the phone. “I finally know where Danny gets it from.”

“What...his ability to rant?” Chin asked.

Steve laughed. “That’s part of it. He’s so much a mixture of his parents and grandparents,” Steve said. “But mostly he’s like Gregorio...that’s his mother’s father. For being eighty-five, he’s got a sharp mind and quick tongue.”

“Oh yeah. That sounds like Danny fifty years in the future,” Chin laughed.

“Being around his family has been great. I have so many stories to tell you of Danny as a kid,” Steve replied.


	10. 08-28 Agog

Steve was lost in his thoughts as he helped put away the dishes. He couldn’t believe that he agreed to, or was tricked into agreeing to, coming back during the coldest time of the year. But from the way Danny’s Grandparents, even Gregorio, reacted when Alessandra brought up the ideas, he didn’t want to bring their excitement down. If they didn’t have a case and Rachel agreed.

“So…,” Alessandra said as she handed Steve a dried plate. “You, Danny and Grace will come back at Christmas. We’ll show you how it’s done.”

Steve smiled. “I’m really looking forward to it.”


	11. 08-29 Captious

Danny sat on the bed and watched as Steve packed the last of his things into his bag. “Thanks for coming with me,” he said.

Steve looked to the side and smiled. “It was great meeting your family.”

“They really like you,” Danny said. 

“Even Gregorio? Besides you, he is the most captious man I’ve ever met...including everyone I’ve come in contact with in the Navy.”

Danny laughed. “Yeah, even Poppi. Mom is already looking forward to our next visit.”

Steve laughed. “It’s like eight months away. And I still can’t believe I agreed to come back at Christmas.”


	12. 08-31 Knell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set 5 years in the future.

Danny held tightly to his mother as her body shook in time with the ringing of the bells at the cemetery. He knew Poppi was old and getting sicker, but the suddenness of his death was hard.

Beside him, Steve held their three year old son, Gregorio, in one arm and his other was wrapped around Grace as she cried into his side.

Danny was glad they were able to spend time with Poppi during his last month. Glad his kids could be with him and glad that he and Steve could hear him say ‘Ti amo’ one last time.


End file.
